shadowlandslfandomcom-20200214-history
Metahumans
=Metahumanity= For the most part, metahumans are no different from a "normal" human. While this might differ from region to region, and various individuals may have different patterns of behavior due to their metatype because of how they are treated, there is no inherent difference in attitude or opinion from metatype to metatype. Within the setting is a recurring theme of ambiguity between nature and nurture determining how each metatype behaves. For example, Dwarves are by reputation known to be good at science and mechanics, so they are frequently fastracked on science and mechanical learning programs from birth. Human Characteristics The common characteristics of humanity are what we know them to be in the modern day. Socially, humans are usually at the top of the ladder when race is an issue, though this only applies to the upper levels of society. Social Status When it comes to social situations in lower class, humans may sometimes be seen as "The Man", or somehow agents of oppression. The rampancy of Human Supremacist groups in lower class and SINless areas does nothing to help their case. Stereotypes Humans lack any significant racial stereotype, save for being thought of as boring. Elven Characteristics Slightly taller, thinner and overall better looking than a typical human, elves more or less embody their fictional fantasy selves in body. Their pointed ears may range from a normal human ear which comes to a point, to elongated tips reaching to the top of their head. In terms of physical superiority to humans, an elf is generally slightly quicker in one way or another, and like all metahumans, has some means of superior vision. In the case of elves, this superior vision is a natural low light, being able to see almost as well as broad daylight with nothing more than some moonlight or the ambient glow of city streets. Social Status Elves encounter less negative racism than most. Being most similar to a humans, there is little to exclude them socially. Their metahuman status also gives them access to metahuman circles, while at the same time causing them to retain target status of the more extreme anti-metahuman groups. Their similarity to humans can often work to their disadvantage in lower class areas, especially those heavily populated by orks, trolls, or those who have experienced oppression or racism from the Tir elves. Stereotypes The more common and positive racism aimed at elves is the assumption of beauty and a generally rich, easy life. Elves living in poverty are thought to have something abnormally wrong with them. There is also the idea of a "flower child" elven aspect, who don't eat meat and respect all nature to a neurotic degree. The third stereotype centers around interaction with the Tir elves, is of arrogant and aristocratic elven behavior. This is reinforced by the imperious, xenophobic and condescending poise of the actual elves from Tir lands. Dwarven Characteristics Dwarves typically measure to around four feet, with a shorter legs but a typically normal sized torso and set of arms. They tend to be a little more sturdy than a human, harder to break both physically and mentally and have a natural thermographic vision overlaid on their normal eyesight. Social Status Dwarves are a fairly uncommon metatype. This combined with their generally human appearance gives them a much greater amount of acceptance. Dwarves commonly encounter size related issues in their daily life, though the existence of humans suffering from dwarfism prior to the Awakening means that the world is slightly more acclimated to the presence of the very small. Vehicles, clothes, even some weapons all must be modified or purchased specially made for use by someone of a dwarf's size. Stereotypes Also due to their size, Dwarves are thought to be much younger than they are, leading to being patronized or mocked. When interacting with taller members of metahumanity, they may be patted on the head, may be spoken to with a sing song voice or given the kid's menu at a restaurant. This treatment leads to the occurrence of hot headed, angry Dwarven behavior. The third major stereotype is that which stems from commonly understood fantasy tropes prior to the Awakening. Most assume that dwarves are good at building or fixing things, which is reinforced by the number of Dwarves scientific or engineering career fields. However due to this belief, Dwarven children find themselves fast tracked into engineering or technology related courses in school, which might be the initial cause of the belief of Dwarven mechanical expertise. Regardless, Dwarves are generally assumed to be handy with technology, and may be asked to repair things regardless of if they have demonstrated the appropriate skillsets or not. Ork Characteristics Contrary to popular belief, orks do not have green skin, or indeed any unusual skin colors outside the metahuman norm. What orks do have, is a predisposition to a bulbous nose, a slightly ape like structure to their skull and large tusks jutting up from their lower jaw. Much like elves, orks are capable of seeing almost clear as day with only the most miniscule level of light, though they are hardly pretty or slim. An ork will possess greater muscle mass and toughness than a typical human, though will usually be less physically attractive and mildly less intelligent. Ork lifespans are ten to twenty years lower than a typical human, but to compensate, they give birth in litters of four to six. Social Status More often than not, orks are at the bottom of the barrel in society. The violent nature of the initial wave of goblinization and their grotesque appearance ostracized them at the dawn of the Awakening. Unable to find work, most of them gravitated towards the dregs of society, for lack of any other means to make money. While the situation has improved slightly in recent years, it is still very difficult for an ork to find legitimate work. When they are hired onto the staff at a respectable business, it is usually as security or as a token minority. Corporations may hire goblinoids such as orks and trolls in larger numbers, however, this is usually for local P.R. and not a corporation wide policy. Their low place changes, however, when dealing with the streets. Orks often band together when faced with the dangers of living amongst the SINless population of a city into gangs. Their superior physical strength and toughness lets them survive on the streets, and their appearance becomes more intimidating than repulsive when used by a chain wielding thug. Stereotypes Orks are typically believed to be dull witted, thuggish criminals. An opposing perspective is that due to their social status and other environmental pressures, they are more likely to turn to lives of crime. A police officer is far more likely to hassle the ork on the block than the suspicious looking human across the street. If something goes wrong in a "law abiding" neighborhood, it isn't unusual for the human or sometimes even elf or dwarf residents to become suspicious of their ork neighbors. Troll Characteristics The least human of the metahuman races that have emerged from the Awakening. Their most obvious physical feature is their incredible size. Standing at an average height of nearly three meters (around nine to ten feet), they struggle with finding anything large enough for them to use. Clothes, weapon grips, vehicles, all must be specially made for them, and they will often struggle with use of doors, chairs, smaller hallways and low ceilings. They are also unfortunate enough to be even more effected by the goblinization than orks. While they have the tusks of an ork, they also sprout large horns from the sides of their heads. Their horns may be short and stubby, long points or curled like those of a ram. Often times, the horns of a troll may not even be symmetrical, growing in totally different directions or being in being in completely different styles from one another. The face of a troll is generally monstrous; a large nose, often asymmetrical boils or blemishes and the pointed ears common to all metahumans. Like dwarves, they can see heat emissions along with light, and like orks they are stronger and more sturdy than the average human, though they take this to an even greater extreme than their smaller cousins. The average troll has more than twice the strength of any typical human and able to take three times the punishment. Their durability is aided by large, hardened clusters of bony growth in their skin, which only adds to their monstrous appearance when these growths manifest on the face, hands or visible limbs. Trolls' extreme ork like traits extends to the negative as well, namely the effect on the mind. The average troll is not very intelligent, though some, especially those on a magical path such as a hermetic mage, may work to overcome this initial disability. Social Status Trolls, despite their even more inhuman appearance, don't usually get the same level of prejudice leveled against them in every day society. Part of this is their rarity. Of all the metatypes living in the sixth world, Trolls are birthed the least, live the shortest and often spend the least time around other metahumans. There are simply less trolls to hate than there are orks, and they are less visible in someone's every day life. Also, as the largest and most intimidating of the metahumans, few want to actually risk being openly racist to one face to face. Some will choose to live apart from the rest of society, actually living up to the common elven stereotype of the at-one-with-nature forest dweller. Sometimes it is easier to live somewhere that doesn't have any ceilings or people looking at them like they're monsters. When they are treated like anyone else, they often find themselves lumped in with orks given their similarities in assumed violent behavior and monstrous appearance. They are hardly ever seen outside professions that require muscle, such as bouncers, dock workers, or high threat security personnel. Stereotypes Unlike the other metatypes, there aren't many stereotypes that have anything to do with what trolls are actually like. Most have never even seen a troll, much less spoken to one face to face. The media gives constant comical portrayals of stupid giants being outwitted by a smart little guy, or of the big clumsy monster trying to wear a suit and be "proper" like everyone else. They are seen as threatening given their large size, incredible strength and the lingering stigma that persists from the violent outbursts of those trolls who were once human at the dawn of the awakening, and were painfully transformed during the goblinization.